GoldenEd
'GoldenEd '''is a fan-made FPS video game that parodies the famous James Bond game ''Goldeneye 007. Story The game starts in 1996, with Ed, Edd and Eddy being recruited into the United States' Central Intelligence Agency. Their first mission is in Arkhangelsk, Soviet Union where CIA has uncovered a secret chemical weapons facility at the Byelomorye Dam.[1] Ed, Edd and Eddy, along with M16 agent Alec Trevelyan are sent to infiltrate the facility and plant explosive charges.[2] During the mission, Trevelyan is apparently killed by Colonel Arkady Ourumov, but the Eds escape by commandeering a cargo plane. Five years later, the Eds is sent to investigate a satellite control station in Severnaya, Russia,[4] where programmers Natalya Simonova and Boris Grishenko work. Two years after the Severnaya mission, The Eds investigate an unscheduled test firing of a missile in Kyrgyzstan, believed to be a cover for the launch of a satellite known as GoldenEye.[5] This space-based weapon works by firing a concentrated electromagnetic pulse at any Earth target to disable any electrical circuit within range. As they leaves the silo, they are ambushed by Ourumov and a squad of Soviet troops. They defeats the troops, but Ourumov escapes. The remainder of the game takes place in 2007. The Eds visit Monte Carlo to investigate the frigate La Fayette, where Ed and Eddy rescue several hostages and Double-Dee plants a tracker bug on the Eurocopter Tiger helicopter before it is stolen by the Janus crime syndicate.[6] The Eds are then sent a second time to Severnaya, but during the mission they are captured and locked up in the bunker's cells along with Natalya Simonova, who has been betrayed to Janus. The four escape the complex seconds before it is destroyed, on the orders of Ourumov, by the GoldenEye satellite's EMP. The heroes next travel to Saint Petersburg, where Eddy arranges with ex-KGB agent Valentin Zukovsky to meet the chief of the Janus organisation.[7] This is revealed to be Alec Trevelyan — his execution by Ourumov in the Arkhangelsk facility was faked. The Eds and Natalya escape from Trevelyan, but are arrested by the Russian police and taken to the military archives for interrogation. Ed eventually manages to escape the interrogation room, rescue his friends and communicate with Defence Minister Dimitri Mishkin, who has verified their claim of Ourumov's treachery.[8] Natalya is recaptured by General Ourumov, and the Eds give chase through the streets of St. Petersburg in a stolen tank,[9] eventually reaching an arms depot used by Janus. There the Eds hitch a ride on Trevelyan's Soviet missile train,[10] where Eddy kills Ourumov and rescues Natalya, while Double-Dee sends the train on a collision coruse with the arms depot, destroying both. However, Alec Trevelyan and his ally Xenia Onatopp escape to their secret base in Cuba.[11] Natalya accompanies the Eds to the Caribbean. Surveying the Cuban jungle aerially, their light aircraft is shot down. Unscathed, The Eds and Natalya perform a ground search of the area's heavily guarded jungle terrain, but are ambushed by Xenia,[12] who is quickly killed by Ed. The Eds sneak Natalya into the control centre to disrupt transmissions to the GoldenEye satellite and force it to burn up in the Earth's atmosphere.[13] They then follow the fleeing Trevelyan through a series of flooded caverns,[14] eventually arriving at the antenna of the control centre's radio telescope. Trevelyan attempts to re-align it in a final attempt to restore contact with the GoldenEye,[15] but Edd ultimately destroys machinery vital to controlling the antenna and defeats Trevelyan in a gunfight on a platform above the dish. Category:Games Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers